


soaked

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Mitsuki is spending a stretch of days off at Momo and Yuki's apartment, and decides to derail their morning routine in the best way.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo, Izumi Mitsuki/Momo/Yuki, Izumi Mitsuki/Yuki, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	soaked

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the free day of Idolish7 Rarepair Week! Had so much fun with the challenge and especially with this particular story. I hope you enjoy!

Mitsuki saw Momo’s speed drop as they turned the corner, Momo’s apartment finally in sight after their long morning run. Since they were both going to have a few days with no work, Mitsuki had suggested that they go farther than usual, and he could see now that Momo was feeling it. Even he knew he would probably suffer for this later, but that was a problem for his future self, and looking at Momo now, hair pulled back, tank top clinging to his frame, flushed with exertion – the sight of him here and now was well worth whatever price he might pay. 

He slowed his pace to match Momo’s as they approached the staircase before they finally stopped and the sound of their footfalls gave way to heavy panting between them. “You sure you don’t wanna do another lap, Momo?” Mitsuki teased as he caught his breath at the top of the steps. 

“Mitsuki!” Momo feigned horror. “I thought you loved me!”

“Oh?” Mitsuki grinned. “Should I prove it to you again, then?” He closed the distance between them, trapping Momo between himself and the building’s wall and catching him in a short kiss. He could taste the salt on Momo’s lips, and regretted pulling back almost before he even did. His eyes still lingered there, and he found himself wishing they were already inside, free to go as much farther as they both needed.

“Ahhh, you’re too dashing!” Momo pulled Mitsuki into his arms, spinning them around so that he was facing the door. “I can’t stay mad at you even when you deserve it.” He punctuated his admonishment with a pout as he fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door for them. Momo wrapped an arm around Mitsuki’s waist, clinging to him as he mirrored the gesture, resting a hand on his hip. Glancing down despite himself, Mitsuki could see the outline of Momo all too clearly through his thin running shorts, and the elevator ride seemed to stretch out exponentially as he realized what he had to do.

“All that running got you worked up, huh?” Mitsuki teased, pulling Momo closer to him by the hip. “Or are you that excited about us getting some privacy?”

The elevator announced their arrival with a ding, and the door opened to their floor. “Mitsuki! You’re a brute!” Momo disentangled himself from Mitsuki, instead grabbing his hand and forging ahead, pulling him along. Mitsuki didn’t need to see Momo’s face to imagine the shade of red he’d painted on his face with his words. He was too vulnerable to him for his own good, but Mitsuki would never complain, even as Momo’s quickened pace threatened his own balance for a moment before he could speed up to match him.

“Whose fault is it for picking out such a brute, huh?” Mitsuki gave Momo a light elbow in the ribs as he unlocked the door.

“Shush, you.” Momo was keeping his head down, but couldn’t hide the smile lighting up his face. “Yuki’s probably still sleeping, so we shouldn’t wake him up.”

Mitsuki mimed zipping his mouth shut as the door opened, following Momo in before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he shut it behind them again. “We should still wash up though, right?” Mitsuki asked in a lower voice.

“Yeah. Do you wanna go first? I can work on breakfast.”

Mitsuki wrapped his arms around Momo, pulling himself as close as he could. “That doesn’t seem right, does it?” He muttered into Momo’s ear. “We can just go together, can’t we? I don’t want you to get lonely out here.”

“Mitsuki, you’re greedy!” 

Mitsuki conceded the point, sliding a hand down Momo’s back and letting it rest just at the waistband of his running shorts. “Is that so bad? Come on.” After a moment, he continued, throwing on a pout for effect. “I hardly get time to stay over here with you two anyway, shouldn’t we make the most of it?” 

“Greedy.” Momo reiterated with a firm nod. “Let’s go, then.” Momo pulled them gently towards the bathroom, where they quickly discarded their workout clothes, still damp with sweat. Momo started setting the water temperature for them while Mitsuki stepped out for a moment, rummaging through the gym bag he’d brought before returning to find Momo stepping under the stream of water, light steam already beginning to climb up the glass wall of the shower.

Part of Mitsuki wished he could just stay where he was, with this view of Momo, water weighing down his hair and falling in rivulets that traced the outlines of muscle along his slender frame – he still seemed too beautiful to touch, sometimes, and in moments like these it would still surprise Mitsuki that he had been allowed in to Yuki and Momo’s lives this way. He shook his head and moved to join Momo, setting the bottle he’d brought with him on the floor and picking up the peach-scented body wash before reaching past Momo to grab a washcloth, feeling his chest come up flush against Momo’s back.

This was where he belonged, and he wrapped his other arm around Momo’s waist without withdrawing, and lathered the cloth for him while planting chaste kisses along the nape of his neck. Before long, he saw Momo grab another washcloth before wriggling in his arms, turning to face him. “You’re still being greedy.” Momo reached past him, resting his chin on Mitsuki’s shoulder for a moment before pulling back. “Now that we’re here, maybe I wanna touch you too, huh?” 

“That so?” Mitsuki smiled. Momo could feel him getting started on his back.

“It is!” Momo pulled Mitsuki close to him, relishing the warmth of his chest pressing up against him as they rested their chins on each other’s shoulders. It was too easy to get lost in Mitsuki even like this; hands tracing every curve and bone and carved muscle from the small of his back to the slopes of his shoulders while Mitsuki’s own hands did the same to him, strong and possessive as they were gentle and caring as they tended to him. He would have loved to stay there just like that, held tightly together in acts of service with nothing to think of but each other. But when he felt Mitsuki gently move forward, pushing him back against the wall, he found just as much to love about the way he took charge, hands holding him firmly now to protect his balance, and the way he grinned up at Momo, eyes glinting past the mess of his wet hair, was again more than he would dare ask for.

Mitsuki held Momo’s shoulder against the wall, sliding his other hand up along the hard muscle of his stomach, lingering on his chest before continuing. Momo followed suit, and the two of them luxuriated in the warm white noise and comfortable silence and the way their hands glid across across each other, feeling out each ripple of muscle, or how their fingers felt working through the silk of each other’s hair –

They couldn’t stop there. After the self-restraint of ignoring each other’s arousal – ignoring their own – in the quiet moment they’d been sharing, the hunger they saw in each other’s eyes was no longer one they could leave unsated. Mitsuki pulled himself close to Momo, feeling his length press against his abdomen. “We can stay in here, right? I don’t think we’re done.” He ground himself against Momo, earning a barely restrained moan in his ear. 

Momo wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist, turning them around and pressing Mistuki’s back to the wall before grabbing the lube he’d seen him bring in. “You really do plan for everything, huh? Such a reliable man.” He popped the cap open, putting some on his hands and warming it there before rubbing it along each of their lengths. It was a fast process, but each second of distance between them seemed to add to his urgency, and upon finishing he crashed his lips against Mitsuki’s, meeting hunger with hunger as he lined up their lengths and started grinding down into him. 

Momo could feel Mitsuki reach blindly around him to bring his hand to the nape of his neck, carefully brushing aside the mop of wet hair before pulling Momo deeper into the kiss, small whimpers escaping into his mouth all the while as they found their rhythm. The surroundings were an afterthought as the two lost themselves in each other. They _were_ an afterthought. The glass shower door creaked open, and Momo broke the kiss hesitantly. 

“You two are so lively already.” Yuki’s voice was still husky with sleep as he stepped into the shower with them, leaning forward into Momo’s back and resting his hands on Mitsuki’s hips. He was already hard, Momo could tell, his arousal pressing into the small of his back. “Starting without me and everything,” he muttered breathily into Momo’s ear. “My heart could break.”

Momo turned his head to the side, grasping for a glimpse of Yuki behind him, catching only the silver of his hair, darkened by the flow of water over them. “Yuki–” Yuki caught his mouth in a kiss, stealing his words and pulling a needy moan from Momo. Mitsuki followed suit, reaching out to grab Yuki and pull him in, securing Momo firmly between them and bringing his lips to Momo’s collarbones to plant lines of fleeting kisses along the wet skin there, careful as ever not to mar it with marks of his desire. The self-restraint was taxing, and he rewarded himself with a hand in between them again, holding their lengths together and fucking up into Momo as Yuki ground himself against his ass. 

Even with his mouth taken by Yuki, Mitsuki could hear Momo’s response, and it was soon followed by his own indulgence as Momo met Mitsuki’s rhythm, rocking his hips needily between the men holding him. Mitsuki could feel himself getting close, and based on the keening whines he could hear from Momo, it seemed like he was too. He wished he could touch Yuki too, help him along and bring all three of them to the edge together, but meeting Momo’s insistent grinding was already as much as Mitsuki could handle, settling for his free hand on Yuki’s hip, where he could feel his movements devolve from the smooth rhythm he’d started with to telltale jerky thrusts. 

Mitsuki buried his face in Momo’s shoulder, too close to focus on anything else anymore as he moaned out his name. He could feel a hand running slow lines up and down his side as if to ground him, and he reached blindly to hold on to the arm touching him. It was Yuki’s, he thought, and he lamented that he couldn’t kiss him in this position even as his heart warmed at the contact. 

He could feel all of them speeding up and coming apart now, hot wordless breath mixing into the steam rising around them. “Momo,” he mumbled quietly, unsure if his voice would rise about the sound of the water falling. Bringing his mouth closer to Momo’s ear, he continued. “Are you gonna come for us? We’re so close, Momo. You’re making us feel so good.”

“Mitsuki–” Momo whined, breaking his kiss with Yuki to hide his face in Mitsuki’s shoulder, holding on to him for balance or dear life. Mitsuki could feel him twitching in his hand, and stroked along their lengths while fucking up into Momo to bring him the rest of the way, relishing each sound he pulled from him as they both unraveled. He felt Momo pushing him harder against the wall, and realized that Yuki must be bearing down harder on the both of them as his own pleasure mounted – the thought of how Yuki must have looked as his composure broke down was finally too much for Mitsuki, and he came with a moan, feeling the warmth of his release drip down his hand as he kept rolling his hips to ride out his pleasure.

Momo felt smaller in his hand now, and he realized that they must have come together after all, despite how their hips still rolled against each other, as desperate as ever for the friction. As his need subsided, Mitsuki found himself leaning backwards against the wall, catching his breath as he looked up into Momo’s eyes; not yet ready to think or form words, but more than happy to linger in the vibrant magenta of his eyes. 

His gaze diverted when he felt Momo grab his wrist, lifting his hand to his mouth. Confused, his eyes flitted between his hand and Momo’s eyes before he felt Momo lick a line up from his wrist to his palm. He was drinking down their release, Mitsuki realized, feeling heat rush to his face at the thought of it. “Momo, that’s–” Momo cut him off with a kiss, and Mitsuki let him in eagerly, tasting the salt on Momo’s tongue, and deepening the kiss as it sank in. Before he could get too greedy, Momo pulled back with a smile, closing the distance for one more quick kiss before turning around.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t taste Yuki’s too.” Momo stood on his tiptoes to land a gentle kiss on Yuki’s mouth. “I hope you’re free later.”

Yuki chuckled even as colour rose to his cheeks. “Don’t you worry about that.” He returned the kiss before straightening up. “Still… You two probably need more breakfast than that, right?” He moved forward again, pulling both of them into a hug. “I want to make pancakes.” He paused for a moment. “As long as you two don’t go crazy without me again while I’m doing it.”

“I don’t know… Do you think we can handle it, Mitsuki?” Momo leaned his head back, nudging against the side of Mitsuki’s face.

Mitsuki would wait a lifetime if either of them asked him to, he knew. He grinned. “Where's the fun in that?”


End file.
